Battle of Nalbina Fortress
The Battle of Nalbina Fortress was fought during the Archadian Empire's subjugation of neighboring kingdoms Dalmasca and Nabradia. It serves as the opening setting for Final Fantasy XII as the prologue and tutorial, and is expanded upon in the ''Final Fantasy XII'' manga. Instigation When the Neo-Rozarrian attempt to assassinate King Raminas was foiled by the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, the pro-Rozarrian faction in Nabradia abandoned subtlety and rose up in open rebellion in the year 704. Under the pretense of restoring order in the country, the Archadian Empire responded by invading Nabradia. After dispatching Rozarrian troops, the Empire headed for the capital, city of Nabudis. Under the orders of Doctor Cid, the Empire's leading magicite researcher, Judge Zecht used a piece of deifacted nethicite to decimate the city and the surrounding land. Back in Rabanastre, the Order of the Knights received news of Nabudis's destruction. Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg and Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia led their troops to secure the Nalbina Fortress and protect the borders of Dalmasca from the Empire's approach. The siege The battle occurred in the evening when the Archadian army marched toward Nalbina Fortress from the northeast. The remaining Nabradian troops fought together with Dalmascan soldiers to fortify the fortress from Archadia. An air battle took place between an Imperial Fleet led by scores of Cruiser Class Ifrit airships and fighter class Dalmascan aircraft deployed from Rabanastre. Mages constructed a paling around the fortress preventing an airstrike, but were killed by Archadian infantry and the paling dissipated. This proved to be the start of Rabanastre's downfall, as the Imperial fleet moved in into Dalmascan airspace. Down below, garrisoned Archadian soldiers were deployed into the chambers within the Nalbina Fortress. Despite Captain Basch's decision to withdraw, Lord Rasler continued to defend the fortress in the name of his late father when he was struck by an arrow of an Archadian infantryman. A destroyed Ifrit fell on the fortress and killed many soldiers on both sides. Sensing defeat, Captain Basch carried the fatally injured Rasler away and retreated to Rabanastre with his few remaining troops. In the manga, Rasler was appointed the head of the Dalmascan military as Archadia prepared to attack Nalbina Fortress. Despite being outnumbered, the Dalmascan forces achieved an advantage by crashing unmanned airships into the Archadian forces, dousing them in flammable oil. The two armies entered battle and the Archadians discussed retreating, but were threatened into fighting by Judge Bergan. Bergan and Judge Drace led a charge to push the Dalmascans back, and though Rasler began to order a retreat Bergan goaded him into fighting him, while Basch fought Drace. While they fought Judge Zargabaath infiltrated Nalbina with a teleportation stone, and the Archadians worked down the fortress's paling so their airships may move in to attack. Rasler and Basch retreated to the fortress, but the paling fell and in the chaos Rasler was struck by an Archadian arrow. Rasler and Basch escaped to Rabanastre, but Rasler died from his wounds. With Nalbina fallen, the Archadians planned to force Dalmasca into an unfair peace treaty. Aftermath With the fall of Nalbina Fortress the Archadian Empire moved in closer to Rabanastre. Lord Rasler succumbed to his wounds and died and his funeral was held in the cathedral. The Archadian Imperial Fleet that had reached Dalmasca flew in Rabanastre airspace, signifying Archadia's occupation of the royal capital. The treaty signing Following Archadia's occupation, the Empire presented Dalmasca with the terms of surrender, the Emperor's Treaty of Peace, and implored King Raminas to sign it at Nalbina Fortress. Intel reached the Order that the Empire aimed to kill Raminas afterward, and so Basch and Vossler set out to Nalbina with a small garrison of troops, including Reks, older brother to Vaan. Reks was separated from Basch and Vossler during their rescue attempt and pressed forward until he reached the signing chamber, and found the king and many Dalmascan troops dead with Basch standing in the middle. Basch claimed the King had betrayed Dalmasca to the Empire and deserved to die before stabbing Reks. Reks fainted, but glimpsed Basch being arrested by Vayne Solidor and the Empire's soldiers. Controversy Basch's twin Gabranth was the one who killed the king with a scheme he and Vayne had concocted. As Basch entered the chamber he found Raminas assassinated and was subsequently captured, while his brother took on his identity. Basch watched on from the sidelines as Gabranth stabbed Reks, making him the witness the Empire needed to ruin Basch's name. Basch was found guilty of incitement of sedition, the assassination of King Raminas, and high treason. Archadia announced him executed signifying the end of the war and defeat of Dalmasca. Rabanastre would be under Archadian occupation for two years. This led to the creation of the Resistance. Basch's name was never cleared. Gallery Paling-ffxii.png|The paling holds. Paling2-ffxii.png|The paling falls. Nalbina fortress entrance.png|Entrance to the Fortress. Mighty-Basch-FFXII-TZA.png|Basch decimating Imperial forces at the fortress. Nalbinafortress.png|View inside the Fortress. Reks ingame.jpg|View inside the Fortress. FF12 Map - Nalbina Fortress.png|Nalbina Fortress Map. Nalbina artwork2.jpg|Magicite that forms the paling. Nalbina throne room.jpg|Throne room. Category:Events in Final Fantasy XII